1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a honeycomb structure. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a method of producing a honeycomb structure usable for lightweight construction materials, which involves shaping two metal plates, using a die and a press, in the form of hexagonal cell plates having uniformly-spaced protruded hexagonal pegs, overlapping the shaped hexagonal cell metal plates such that surfaces of the metal plates, from which the hexagonal pegs are protruded, face each other, and bonding the metal plates, thereby producing a honeycomb structure having firmly joined dense cells.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, honeycomb structures are widely applied for lightweight materials used in structures such as buildings. As is well known, such honeycomb structures are structurally firm.
Such a honeycomb structure is a combination of numerous hexagonal cells in which the hexagonal cells are densely horizontally joined at thin cell boundaries defined by thin walls thereof. For this reason, it is very difficult to form a honeycomb structure, using a die in a single pressing process. Furthermore, it was more difficult to fabricate honeycomb structures, using various metal materials.